Transformers
by LatvianDragon
Summary: The Cybertronian civil war has brought to planet Earth. (This part of my new Bayformers universe)
1. Prologue

A/N: _When is it this_ it means that takes place in the past or the characters are thinking.

 _Antarctica_ _, 1897 AD_

 _They were breaking ice to free there ship._

 _Captain Witwicky_ _commanded his crew, then he heard dogs barking at the ice. "What is it!?" he said._ _The ice braked on him, causing him to slide inside of the iceberg. He was in a ice cave._

 _"Captain...are you alright!?" one of the crew said._

 _"Yes!?" he saw a giant metallic humanoid. "I found something...". He touched the humanoid and it activated his optics. Knocking him out cold and printed something in his glasses!_

 _Qatar, 2007 AD_

A helicopter flied to a military base and landed.

Soldiers ready there weapons, "Attention get out from the unidentified helicopter...and revile yourself!?".

But it transformed into a Despticon called Blackout firing his weapons at them, he ejected Scorponok to attack them as he hacking the power source.

They try to save it data, but he got it first destroying it and killing them. He didn't fined anything, htransformed flow off leaving his partner behind to hunt the survivors.

To be continued!

A/N: Please like, review, follow!


	2. Chapter 1: Scars Of The Past

A/N: (When they talk like this) there talking in different or alien language or ( **when Bumblebee talks like this** ) it's means he is talking in beeps or using the radio. Enjoy!

P.s: I could use the fast forward character (Idk what is called), but I think it is impassible.

 _Tranquility, Nevada_

Bumblebee drive in his old Chevy Camaro car mode. He stopped and started listening to what Witwickys were talking about.

Ron: "I know I know. I promised you a car. Will go to Bolivia's use cars first thing in the morning!".

Sam: "Oh awesome. You wont regret this dad.".

The Autobot seaker was checking on were was the use car lot. He founded, but realized that he needed some rest. It's been 4 strait staler cycles of searching the Witwicky's glasses. He started to fell in a stasis thinking of the past.

 _Cybertron, 10000 BC_

 _Bumblebee, Arcee, Cliffjumper, Prowl, Smokescreen, Inferno and some Autobots soldiers were defending Tyger Pax from the Despticons. "(Pick your targets...don't let them encroach!)" she commanded._

 _"(There's no end to them...they JUST KEEP ON COMING!)" Bumblebee said blasting few Despticons._

 _"(We've GOT to keep pushing forward...last thing we want is to get pinned down in this entrenchment.)" she said to him._

 _"(ARCEE'S right bee...LET'S TAKE FIGHT TO THEM...)" Bumblebee's brother said, but more blaster fire came from the sky. "(...or let's maybe fall back to a safer position!)" he stand corrected._

 _"(Incoming...go GO!)" he commanded as they try to secure a safe spot they're knocked off carbide missile. He got up and asked "(Everyone's helms still attached?)"._

 _"(Nnn...only just...they're...playing for keeps.)" Cliffjumper said lifting a big debris on him, but Bumblebee was already back in action._

 _"(Doesn't feel they're playing at all...how did it end up us 6 against the world, anyway)?" she said shooting one enemy in the helm. She and Bumblebee were now back to back, because they were surrounded._

 _"(Thing is...this is just a fraction of Megatron's army...Prime's holding off the main force over at Simfur...by all reports, they're taking a real POUNDING!)" he said._

 _"(Figures...I mean, I know it's to be a big secret, but that's were the Allspark is, right...Simfur?)" she asked Bumblebee._

 _"(Yeah, right...must be...look...)" he tried to answer ("...let's just concentrate on picking off these stranglers!")._

 _"(Why even bother...surely there's nothing left in Tyger Pax worth defending!?)" Smokescreen said._

 _"(Unless...uhh!)" she got hit by a blast, but she ignore it "(...there's something you're not telling us!)"._

 _"(Oh NO...it's HIM...he's here!)" Cliffjumper said seeing that Megtron in his jet mode and many flyers "(Megatraaaaaghh)" he shot off lining him for now._

 _The ground began to crack. "(The ground...it's...n_ _uuuh!_ _)" she said as_ _they fall in a cavern._

 _They got up "(Ehn...where...oh...)" Bumblebee said seeing were they were. "(...no...all of you...)" he grabbed Arcee's arm "(This way...move!)"._

 _"(What...what's going ON?)" she asked getting up._

 _"(Change of plan!)" he answered. They were running and stopped in a big room. "(Let as many follow us in here as possible, and then...when all seems lost...target and take OUT the roof supports!)"_

 _"(WHAT?!)" Inferno said._

 _"(You HEARD me...we have to stall the Desepticons, and if it cost our sparks, so be it...I'm sorry, but we're out of option...)" he explained as they heard a Despticon._

 _"(Gaaark!)"_

 _"(...and OUT OF TIME!)"_

 _"(Just tell me one thing...what we're doing here, now, it makes a difference, Righ?)" Arcee asked._

 _Bumblebee pointed on the roof "RIGHT...I hope..." they started to fire the roof causing it fall on them and the incoming Despticons._

 _Later_

 _"(Eyyaaagh!)"_

 _He opened his optics seeing that he was chainged to a wall._

 _Brawl and Barricade were torturing Prowl "(The Allspark...where IS it...tell us and your death will be mercifully swift...defy us...and your agony will NEVER end...speak!)" Barricade said._

 _"(NEGGGH!)" the only thing he said._

 _"(We're wasting time...this one doesn't know anything...I think he would serve better as a EXAMPLE to the others!)" Brawl said._

 _"(Very well...at least this way...)" he started to torture him even more causing him to scream "(...we get to hear how long and hard you SCREAM!)" ._

 _"(Why...why are they doing this...we don't even know where...)" Arcee was interrupted by Bumblebee._

 _"(I know...there are...things about this mission I never told...I'm sorry!)" He apologies for everything hat had happen._

 _"(YOU...unless you wish to share his fate...tell us where the Allspark is...we know it's here somewhere!)"_ _Barricade stopped torture him and off lining him and started to walk to him. He activated his torture device "(Lord Megatron has sensed it nearby...the distraction at Simfur might fool lesser beings, but not he.)"._

 _Bumblebee remembered what Optimus said._

 _Sometime ago_

 _"(None of our lives matter...the Allspark is all...with the Allspark, new life can arise, whether here or elsewhere.)" said Optimus._

 _"(Elsewhere?)" he asked._

 _He continued "(Only a trusted few know this, but preparations are underway to send the Allspark into deep space...better that than allow, lord Megatron to posses and corrupted it...you must do anything you can to give us the time we need to make this happen...ANYTHING...remember...as long as there is hope, there's life!)"._

 _Back again_

 _"(I...I've got nothing to say to you traitors...)" he would'n tell his real plan, but he heard someone saying._

 _"(YOU'LL TALK...OR FIND YOUR HEAD ON A SPIKE!)" a menacing figure said._

 _"Megatron...oh no...lord Megatron we almost HAD the Allspark's location...we..." Barricade was interrupted by his leader._

 _"(Go...leave us.)" he commended as he picks up Bumblebee by his vocal compositor "(We have MUCH to discuss.)" he still heard his troops talking "(I SAID...GO!)" they finally left "(But when my business here is done...)" he looked back at Bumblebee "(...we'll see how long and hard YOU scream...the Allspark...IT CALLS TO ME...with or without your help...I WILL have it...now...WHERE IS THE ALLSPARK?)"._

 _"(I don't know...I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to...so, I am afraid your threats mean nothing!)" he said in a cocky tone. Despticon rip his arm off. "(Eeahhh!)" he screamed in pain._

 _"(What need have of I of threats!)" he trowed him to a wall._

 _He got up and saw that he was now talking to Arcee when he heard the ground shaking. He also heard him saying._

 _"(What's happening...what is this...THE ALLSPARK!)" he saw the talisman flying from the planet "(NOOOOO...the Allspark...Prime, you amazing fool...even now you underestimate me...in my jet mode, I can STILL reach the Allspark before if it enters a wormhole!)" he starting to transform "(I SHALL prevail!)" ._

 _"N-not on my watch!" Bumblebee stopped him from transforming._

 _"(Hrh...who...)" he said in confusion, but he picked him again in the vocal compositor "(...you...you have cost me the Allspark...YOU!)" ._

 _"(My job is done...the Allspark is finally beyond your reach!)" he said._

 _"(For now, perhaps...rest assured, though, of the small, Pyrrhic victory of yours, no word...)"_

 _"(Hak...)" Bumblebee's last words before Megatron crushed his voice box._

 _Megatron continued "(...shall be uttered)" he trowed him to the ground. He transformed and tried to get the Allspark._

 _Later_

 _He opened his optics again seeing that he was on a moving berth. He saw his brother injured more than he. Bumblebee tried to speak, but only static came and few sparks right front of his faceplate. He also heard Arcee and Ratchet talking about him._

 _"(...a hero...delayed lord Megatron long enough.)" the medic asked._

 _"(...almost lost his spark in service to us all...)" Arcee replied._

 _Later_

 _He was repaired, but his new voice was just beeps, because there wasn't much resources to repair his voice box completely._

He booted up from his stasis. It was morning now, he began to drive to the use car lot, but he was followed. He looked at his car mirror seeing a red and white sport's cars, he scan them. They were the new Despticons: Knockout and Breakdown. ' _Great...Deseptipunks...I can't let them get to the car lot!_ ' he started to hit the gas.

They split, the red car chased him, and the white car drive in the other road to flank him.

Bumblebee barley missed Breakdown hiting him. But Knockout crashed into him.

 _Later_

Bumblebee was disguise as old Chevy Camaro, he saw Sam Witwicky seeing him.

"Hey...how much this Camaro cost?" he asked.

The car dealer saw Bumblebee "Well like they say...A driver don't pick the car...the car'll pick the driver...500$.".

"Quiet the price...alright son it's time the deal for the wheels!" Sam's dad said.

"Yes, you won't regret this!" Sam said.

' _Mission:_ _accomplish_ ' he said with a inner sigh.

To be continued!

A/N: Please like, review, follow!


End file.
